


There is no way out

by QueenOfTheGarden



Series: Yugioh One-shot [4]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Dark, One Shot, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheGarden/pseuds/QueenOfTheGarden
Summary: They said he was not the same, he thought there wrong, turned out they were right now he stuck. Atem reflects on the decision while wishing he had listened.





	There is no way out

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Queen of The Garden here now before we b-.  
> Amunet: *slams the door open* How could you write this!  
> Atemu: Crystal calmed down. I'm sure she has the perfect reason for putting me in a fire. *thinking* scratch that she is mine *he laughs evilly*  
> QOTG: *trying to think of original explanation*... I got nothing.  
> What you are about to read is freaking, scary and while I have no idea.  
> Atemu & Amunet: *grabbing things torturing what*  
> QOTG: I will see you at the end if I survive *runs away*  
> Atemu & Amunet: *goes after her*  
> Joey: Well it looks like they're going to be busy Queen of The Garden does not own Yu-Gi-Oh unfortunately or any other twists from any other show.  
> Yugi: I'm coming to help Atemu & Amunet!  
> Tea: Boys!  
> Everybody: Hope you enjoy!

When I save my father from the shadow dimension. I thought he'll be the same person he was. I was wrong, so wrong.

Sorry, I got ahead of myself. My name is Atem Sennen. Now that you know my name I was oh so a Pharaoh. As well as my father.

Now you're probably wondering why I say that my decision was wrong and what decision.

Firstly let me explain about the afterlife. It's not what most people believe is actually a dimension.

People usually call this world a Second chance or Second Life. You pretty much get a second chance to do whatever you did gets you in your previous life. Like an accident cut your career short or maybe your life.

Not every soul comes to this dimension. The soul is mysterious. You never know what souls are going to do next. So long as the souls are alive, you are an alive more you know are not.

The people who rule over Second Life are called the council. We don't really know what they originally are, but that will be called them.

When I brought my father to the afterlife. Let's just say my mother and he had a disagreement, a big disagreement.

That involved the Council and who would get ownership of me. I have only been in the afterlife for about five years the time flow, here is different than other dimensions.

In the end. It was me who decide who I want to go to by that point, I live with my mom and my three adopted brothers and my elder sister in her house, more like a mansion. I explain about them later, but for now, let me explain how I knew my decision was wrong.

This should have chosen this day with my mom. My gut was telling me to stay away from him. My heart was suddenly something else and while my brain just cannot make up my mind.

I knew my father wasn't in his right mind, but I also know he was a father and I want to be there for him.

And I chose him. That was wrong. So so wrong. It seems like I am paying for it now for putting my trust where should not have and people think Yugi is naïve one.

Dimensions are complex things. I know back in my original dimension for one reason or another. I know I'm living next to Joey's apartment. He probably thinks that I am a new resident in his apartment building. Which is of course in the bad for a town.

The social worker who works for the Council is supposed to make sure I get a good Second Life. While the social worker is an old friend my just doubles my problems and makes no way out.

He's Rich, powerful, and he has the Council around his fingers. Is there anything more to say.

Because is afraid my old friends or naughty kids, as he calls them are going to recognize me so I am wearing what he thinks is a disguise.

He's making me dress like a girl. That's right, my hair is down and wearing a skirt. I hate it. Maybe if I say that another time my life will be normal. But for now, I'm stuck in the nightmare.

I am sleeping on the floor with a thin blanket and a pillow. I think that's his version of nice. I am covered with bruises he never breaks the skin only scratches it. Our apartment smells, the cigarettes are not helping my lungs.

I'm lucky I have a medicine for that.

There is no way out. If there is no way out. Maybe I should find a way out, but for now. I'm a girl and he turned me into a slave. I had a way out and I chose the devil.

I was wrong. I was so so wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Audience: *gets even evil stares*  
> QOTG: Okay I had this idea in my head for a while if Atem father comes back from his shadow dimension, and well, this is what I got.  
> Soooo, I will like it if no one kills me.  
> I'm thinking about turning this into an actual story.  
> If anybody likes one of my one-shots and likes for me to turn them into stories just PM me or do a review. I looovvveee comments.  
> The next time!


End file.
